Recollections
by vegematarian
Summary: As General Iroh recieves the orders to depart from Republic City, he takes time to remember everything that has happened to him in the last two weeks. Irosami, M for chapters 2 plus .
1. Chapter 1

"The orders from the Fire Lord are in, sir," a crew member of General Iroh's ship spoke solemnly.

"Thank you. What did she say?" Iroh responds, staring out the window of his room atop his ship.

"We are to leave the port of Republic city at 600 hours, sir." Iroh looked down.

"I see. Inform the rest of the crew."

"Yes sir." Iroh listened to the footsteps of his subordinate leave the room before turning around to examine its contents with sad eyes. He sat down at his desk and reflected upon the events that had taken place in the weeks since the fall of the equalist revolution.

* * *

It was celebration time in city hall: the equalist revolution had failed! The Avatar had the power to restore bending to those who had lost it! The large ballroom was filled with happy people enjoying fine liquor and live jazz. General Iroh had been socializing with most everyone at the party, except for one young lady standing in the corner, alone. He approached her when he saw the opportunity.

"Miss Sato, may I speak with you for a moment?" Iroh asked the beautiful youth.

"Uh, of course. And please, call me Asami," She said, smiling warmly at the general. He offered her his arm and they walked out of the main room and into a quiet hallway.

"I just wanted you to know that I admire you for what you did yesterday," Iroh stated, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Her attempts at feigning innocence were cute.

"No, for facing your father and confronting him about what he has done to you," he explained. Asami didn't respond right away. Her eyes shimmered, revealing tears waiting to make the voyage onto her cheeks. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I have always gotten along rather well with my parents, so I don't know from personal experience, but I have talked with my grandfather on several different occasions about how he dealt with his father's actions. He said that he felt his heart break even though he knew he was doing the right thing."

Asami was speechless. She buried her head in her hands and burst into tears. Iroh put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort the emotional young woman. She turned into him and sobbed into his chest. He held her for a few minutes as she wept. Her body felt so tense and fragile against his. He brushed her hair out of her face after she stopped sobbing and started breathing slowly in an attempt to regain her composure.

"Thank you," She said before standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Their eyes locked for a moment before she fell back down to her regular height (with a little help from her heels) and walked back into the ballroom. He smiled to himself as he watched her walk away. He pondered what it was about her that he found so attractive. She was gorgeous, of course, but what really turned him on was her intellect.

_Her looks are a nice perk though,_ he thought to himself , eyes lingering on her backside as she returned to the party.

* * *

Iroh grabbed some paperwork out from inside a folder and laid it out over his desk before sighing and going to work. There was something he found oddly soothing about completing his paperwork. When he sat at his desk, pen scratching on important documents, he shut the rest of the world out and just focused on reading his policies. Being a General during a time of relative peace (the recent equalist uprising excluded), he had climbed the ranks by being diligent and filling out a large amount of paperwork. Being prince of the Fire Nation probably didn't hurt either. He set his pen down to stack a bunch of recently signed documents, and it rolled off his desk to the ground. He mumbled to himself about his slightly angled desk as he bent out of his chair to pick it up. After he picked it up, he turned around, crouched down to the ground, and noticed something he hadn't seen before- a scrape on the side of his arm rest. He pondered for a moment before recalling where it had come from.

* * *

In the days after the party, the general and Asami had seen a fair amount of each other in meetings with Councilman Tenzin, the newly restored chief of police, Lin Beifong, and Avatar Korra. Sometimes he would catch her staring at him from across the table, with a fire in her eyes. The second afternoon after the celebration, General Iroh was reading his messages and writing his replies in silence, in his office atop his ship. He heard a gentle knock at the door. He looked up. It couldn't have been one of his crew, they always knock loudly twice and request permission to enter.

"Please come in," He called to his mystery visitor, who opened the door and entered the room. Iroh was surprised to discover his visitor was none other than Asami Sato.

"Miss Sa- I mean, Miss Asami, it's nice to see you," Iroh smiled at the gorgeous girl. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, General Iroh, I wanted to thank you for your kind words the other night," Asami replied, shuffling on her feet.

"Please, call me Iroh. And please sit down. I can't let a beautiful woman like yourself stand in my office while I sit hunched over a desk," Iroh continued smiling. He truly enjoyed the company of Asami. He wondered if she knew that. She took a seat across from his desk.

"Anyways, I was having a rough time at that party. You really made my night," Asami paused, smiling at the General. "Sorry I got a little emotional."

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Asami. I just wanted to make sure you were recognized for your efforts. I feel the press is only crediting Avatar Korra, Tenzin, and myself for our parts in ending the revolution," the General said softly, setting his pen down and sweeping his paperwork into a neat pile.

"Well I mean you guys definitely deserve the credit! You have a nice new scar on your arm to show for it," Asami replied energetically. Iroh touched his arm carefully.

"I had almost forgotten about it, to be honest," he lied humbly.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked curiously.

"Only a little bit," He lied again. There was a short silence before Asami posed another question.

"Can I… Can I see it?" General Iroh was a little taken aback by her question. No one had ever asked to see his arm. It was still healing. He felt uneasy about showing someone so beautiful something so mangled and ugly. She noticed his discomfort and added, "I can take it. I'm sure I've seen worse injuries to factory workers."

"Sure," Iroh said quietly before taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeve of his undershirt. He unwrapped the bandage on his upper arm and revealed his gnarled mess of skin. Asami was instantly out of her seat, standing next to Iroh examining the scar.

"Wow, this is pretty bad," She said, touching his elbow gently. "Ah, I don't mean, it looks unhealthy or anything, I just…"

"Don't worry, Miss Asami. It _is_ pretty bad," Iroh chuckled softly. Asami pulled his arm closer and leaned towards the scar. "You can touch it if you want," he added. "Just be gentle, please." She wrapped her hand that had been barely touching him around his elbow. This touch sent a jolt of electricity through the General's body. What was it about this girl that he found so attractive? He shouldn't be doing this. She is so much younger than him. He is the General of the United Forces. His thoughts raced as she gently examined his scar. They slowed to a stop when she looked into his eyes.

"You're pretty special," she said softly.

"Um, thank you, Miss Asami," He replied awkwardly, not breaking eye contact.

"I've never met a man in my life who is as insightful and observant as you." Iroh swallowed. "I've been the center of attention my whole life but I've never felt more appreciated by anyone than I did the other night." She leaned closer to kiss the seated general on the cheek. She pulled away, eyes still locked with Iroh. She started to stand back up but the General grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into a kiss. The kiss started out soft and innocent, but a spark was ignighted and it quickly turned more heated, more passionate. Asami nibbled the bottom of Iroh's lower lip. He pulled her down into his lap, and in the process of crossing her legs, her heel had scraped the apholstered side of Iroh's chair's armrest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Asami pulled away from the embrace, still sitting perpendicular in Iroh's lap.

"It's quite alright, Miss Asami," Iroh smiled. "I'm still more interested in what was happening before your footwear scraped my chair." He looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She draped her arms around his shoulders and, smiling, pulled him into another kiss. Iroh moved from Asami's lips down to her neck, covering it with affectionate nips before working his way up to behind her ear and gently sucking for a few short moments. A moan elicited his partner's lips. Suddenly, Iroh snapped out of his trance and realized what he was doing. He kissed her lips one last time (after all, she is so _good_ at kissing) before straightening up. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Miss Asami, this has been lovely, but I, uh, have to get back to work," he said, disappointed in himself. Asami smiled softly.

"Ah, I forget. You're a professional," Asami replied, standing up from his lap.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Iroh smiled. Asami turned around and started walking out of the room. "Miss Asami?" He called out to her just before she reached the door.

"Yes?" She stopped and turned to face her former kissing partner.

"I would be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight," he said, pausing to swallow uncomfortably. "Do you care for fire nation cuisine?"

"I love fire nation food!" Asami replied excitedly. Iroh loved Asami's enthusiasm.

"Great, I'll pick you up from Air Temple Island at 7, then," he stated.

"See you then," Asami smiled and waved before turning around to exit the room. As soon as the door closed, Iroh slumped back down onto his desk. What was he doing? She was 7 years younger than him. He knew he had to return to his duties around the world relatively soon, his fleet was to stay in Republic city until the situation could be declared officially stable. He never got involved with women when he was on the job. But there was something different about Asami. Her ferocious determination, intelligence, and combat skills were like nothing he'd ever seen from a girl her age, or any age for that matter. He was torn out of his daydreaming by two loud knocks at the door.

"Permission to enter, sir," a crew member spoke from outside.

"Permission granted," Iroh called back and watched one of his men enter through the door.

"Tenzin would like to speak with you in city hall, sir." Iroh stood up.

"Tell him I'll be there in 10 minutes," the general stated and started to leave his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh arrived at City Hall and headed in to Councilman Tenzin's office. The door was open, and Tenzin was inside reading. The general knocked softly at the door as he stepped in.

"Hello, General Iroh," Tenzin greeted. "It's nice to see you again. Thank you for coming over to my office on such short notice."

"It's nice to see you as well, Tenzin," Iroh responded.

"Do you have the public damage insurance forms as well as the insurance forms for your ships that were damaged in the battle in Yue Bay?" Tenzin wasted no time getting down to business. Iroh opened up his briefcase and pulled out the requested paperwork, handing it to the councilman. "Wow, I think you're the first person to actually bring me completed paperwork by my requested deadline." Iroh chuckled.

"I owe my ranking to my diligence with paperwork," he smiled at the airbender. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"Well, no," Tenzin said, pausing as he took a deep breath, "but there is something that I'd like to talk to you about."

"Is there?" Iroh cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Iroh," Tenzin took another breath, "It's about Asami." Iroh straightened up in his chair.

"Asami?" Iroh asked nervously. _Shit_, he thought to himself, _There's no way Tenzin knows about this yet, right? _"What about her?"

"I've noticed during our meetings, you two seem to have… something going on," Tenzin started. Iroh opened his mouth to protest, but Tenzin waved him off. "I'm not saying that there is anything necessarily wrong with whatever is happening. I'm well aware that you two are both adults." The young general felt his cheeks turn a shade of red. This was possibly the most humiliating situation he'd ever been in."However, I've noticed that Asami is rather taken with you, and she does live on Air Temple Island with me. I feel a slight… parental obligation towards her."

"Tenzin, I can assure you that nothing has happened between Miss Sato and myself," Iroh replied. Tenzin looked unphased by this statement. "Well, I did ask her to dinner tonight," the firebender added awkwardly.

"I see. Well, just keep in mind that you are a bit… older than her so you might deal with some societal issues," Tenzin said slowly. "I speak from experience. I am 15 years older than my wife." The airbender then smiled awkwardly. Iroh decided he wanted no more of this conversation. He cleared his throat.

"Well, um, Councilman, I will take what you have said into consideration. Thank you for, uh, bringing it to my attention," the general said, trying to recover his sense of professionalism.

"Of course, General Iroh. Thanks again for the paperwork. Maybe I'll see you tonight?"

_If I saw you tonight, it'd be the most awkward thing to happen in my life since this meeting_, Iroh thought to himself .

"Maybe you will," Iroh responded. "Farewell." The Fire Nation prince then left Tenzin's office and headed to pick up his mode of transportation for the evening.

* * *

Iroh stood up and set his pen back down on his desk. He couldn't help himself from being pulled into all his memories from his experiences in the City. He strolled over to his window and stared out it as he recalled his first date with Asami Sato.

* * *

General Iroh breathed deeply as he added more fire to the furnace of the old fire nation war balloon replica he had managed to borrow from a very friendly humanities professor at the local university. He had to admit, being both the prince of the fire nation and the general of the United Forces had their perks. The war balloon descended to Air Temple Island, landing on a large courtyard out front. The firebender hopped out of the basket and walked toward the tall building with poise and confidence.

_Shit_, he thought nervously to himself, _I should have asked her where on the island she wanted to be picked up from. Now I'm just going to look like an idiot wandering around._

The General didn't have to worry for too long, for he ran into an air acolyte (thank the spirits it wasn't Tenzin) whom he kindly asked where Miss Sato might be. After being pointed in the right direction, he exited the tall building and headed over to the small courtyard below the structure that both Asami and the Avatar lived in.

When he arrived, he struggled to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of Asami, who was waiting for him on the steps. She wore a long, tight black dress that had slits showing off a very large portion of her slender, yet muscular and toned, legs. Iroh's eyes traveled up Asami's body to notice that the top half of her dress had short sleeves to cover her shoulders but scooped down to show off the top half of her breasts. She complemented the dress with a pair of black heels and a pair of pearl earrings.

"Hello, Iroh," Asami greeted her guest with a seductive smile beneath red lips.

"Good evening, Miss Asami," Iroh returned, grabbing the young woman's hand and bringing it to his lips. He then offered her his arm, which she graciously took, and led her to the war balloon. Asami's eyes were glued to her escort. They glowed with awe and burned with desire. Iroh noticed the second look. The corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk as his date reacted to their mode of transportation.

"Is this… a Fire Nation war balloon from the Hundred Year War?" She asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"The balloon itself isn't from the Hundred Year War, but it is a replica of one that was," Iroh answered, enjoying the sense of awe Asami had for the old technology.

"My dad had somehow acquired the original blueprint for the first war balloon and put it up in the living room of our house, above the fireplace. Every night, just before bedtime, he would stand in front of the fireplace, looking up at the blueprint. He told me the story of how it was actually invented by a non-bender who was working for the fire nation to protect his family. He used the war balloon against the soldiers who were attempting to blackmail him into creating weapons and, with the help of Avatar Aang, Sokka, and Katara, drove the soldiers out of their home for good. I used to think that he found the tale as a source of inspiration for his inventions. I now realize that it was a source of inspiration for his hatred of all benders," Asami spilled her guts as she hopped in the basket and examined it closely. Iroh put his arm around her after getting in the basket himself.

"The invention of the war balloon was a crucial stepping stone in the development of modern airships, which the police use to keep Republic City safe. You can take what you want from any story," he said soothingly, pulling her a little closer to him as he lit the furnace, causing the balloon to ascend. Asami smiled again and basked in the blasts of heat from Iroh's firebending into the furnace. She had one hand on his chest and the other around his back, and they acquainted themselves with the muscles Iroh was flexing for his firebending. He could tell she liked what she felt. He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger and tugged at it gently. She raised her eyebrows at this.

"Miss Asami," Iroh finally broke the comfortable silence that had elicited between the two.

"Yes, Iroh?"

"Have you ever watched the sunset from an air balloon?" He asked, turning her towards the sun setting over the mountains. Her eyes lit up when she realized what she was seeing.

"No, I can't say that I have," She said with a bright expression. "But, will we miss our reservations at the restaurant?"

"Of course not," Iroh responded. "Our reservations are set for eight. Just enough time to enjoy Nature's picture show." Asami couldn't stop smiling as the two enjoyed the golden orange sunset glow on the snowy peaks that hovered over Republic City. Just after the sun hid behind the mountains, Asami turned to General Iroh. She ran her hands up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her into an aggressive kiss. This was what he loved about her, she was so straightfoward. He was trying to respect her boundaries as a gentleman but she seemed pretty keane on doing what he really wanted to do with her. She parted her lips to invite his warm tongue into her mouth. He ran it over her teeth, and around the edges of her mouth. She pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies together. She grabbed his hair through her fingers and pulled as their lips and tongues danced together.

They pulled apart for a moment to breathe. Asami looked at Iroh with eyes expressing her carnal desires. Iroh mirrored this look, staring deep into her eyes. She laughed softly and slipped her arms out of the sleeves of her dress and pushed it down to her waist. The firebender smiled at his shirtless coed and grabbed her by the sides and pulled her in to another passionate kiss. He nipped at her lower lip before moving on to her bare neck, peppering it with kisses. He went up to her sweet spot behind her ear to hear her moan again.

As his mouth explored Asami's neck, Iroh's hands started to explore her breasts. His thumbs slid under the fabric of her bra and lightly padded her nipples. Asami took a sharp inward breath at this. Iroh chuckled softly into her neck. He loved the state of arousal he was getting his partner to by simply kissing her and touching her breasts. It gave him a sense of power, and this power was quickly causing him to be aroused as well. He reached around to Asami's back to unclip her bra with ease. She slid it off of her arms and tossed it aside in the basket. Iroh cupped her breasts in his hands and started kissing them. His lips quickly found their way to her nipples and he alternated between kissing and grazing his teeth against them.

"Oh, Iroh," She whispered at this unexpected pleasurable sensation. Her hands slid down from his chest to his crotch, resting on the growing bulge in his pants. Iroh liked the way this girl thought. He slid one of his hands into the slit of Asami's dress, first getting a nice feel of her backside, but then he snaked his fingers under her underwear and into her warm, _wet_ core. Spirits, this girl was ready to go. She moaned loudly at this, so he bit her nipple gently and started gently stroking her core, eliciting a silenced shriek of arousal from his companion.

"You have very nimble hands, General," She moaned into his ear.

"I'm enjoying the pleasure of your hands as well, Miss Asami," He spoke breathily into her breast.

"Let me show you what else my hands can do," She retorted, pushing his eager hand away from in between her legs, and gently pushing him away from her chest.

She kissed him hard, and fast, and rough. She bit his lip aggressively and moved down to his neck while her hands coaxed his member through his pants. One of her hands undid his belt buckle while the other continued stroking his bulge. She soon slid off his shorts and underpants with ease, and stared at his length in awe before getting down on her knees and gently running her fingers all over it. She started giving wet kisses to the base of his member while very lightly massaging his balls. Iroh's legs shook slightly as he let out a deep moan.

"Wow, you're really good at this," he breathily complimented her. Asami smiled and looked up at her partner, eyes still starving for more. She stopped kissing his member at the base and moved up to the tip, where she licked off some of the fluid that had been released in response to her actions. She then took the whole head of his length into her mouth, sucking lightly.

"Asami," Iroh moaned, his hips bucking forward, prompting Asami to slide her mouth over as much as she could fit of his length.

"Oh, fuck, Asami!" She used her hand for what her mouth couldn't fit. She then slowly started taking him in and out of her mouth, increasing her pace as the General moaned her name breathily. She continued this for a short while before stopping and slowly licking his member from base to tip. Iroh grabbed Asami's hair and tugged on it gently. She started kissing the tip of his member again.

"Ooh, Asami," Iroh breathed, and she went back to slowly swirling her tongue around his tip. "Please don't stop." Asami smiled and stopped, taunting him. "Asami, please, I…." She gently grabbed his slobbery member and rubbed it all over her chest and around her nipples.

"Oh, shit," He whispered as he felt the tip of his length moving around her hard nipple. She then tightened her grip on his member and started moving in a nice rhythm for the General, before accompanying this with her mouth again. The General trembled, he knew he couldn't last much longer. He'd never had such amazing fellatio in his life. He reached out to touch her breasts to help push himself over the edge, but Asami's gifted mouth brought him to orgasm before he could get to the twins. Iroh moaned loudly and breathed heavily while he finished into her mouth. She swallowed his seed and licked her lips while staring up at her partner from her knees.

General Iroh couldn't believe how amazing Miss Asami Sato was turning out to be. Putting his pants back on, he watched in admiration as his still topless air balloon partner picked up her bra from the bottom of the basket and stood up, grazing his chest with her still hard nipples. _This girl is officially a sex goddess. _She put her bra back on and restored her dress's ability to cover up her shoulders and part of her breasts. He then pulled her into one last slow, sensual kiss before starting to descend the balloon into Republic City.

"Miss Asami, you are a very talented young woman," He complemented his date.

"Thank you, General," She responded, pecking him on the cheek. She then pulled out her compact to check her makeup and reapplied her lipstick. He observed his goddess in stunned silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon landing on the roof of the building that contained their destination, Iroh decided it was time for him to do what he did best: treating a lady as a gentleman should. He picked up Asami and carried her over the edge of the basket, setting her down on the roof. He then stepped out of the basket as well and offered her his arm, which she took with both hands. He grabbed one of her hands and pressed it gently to his lips, looking into her eyes as he led her to the staircase down to the restaurant.

Upon Arriving, the host recognized Iroh and greeted the pair.

"Good evening, General Iroh," he smiled widely and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Good evening, Azon," Iroh returned the greeting. "This is Asami." He gestured to his arm that his date was holding onto. Asami extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Azon," she said while shaking his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Azon replied. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your table." The host turned around and walked the couple into a wing of the restaurant that held a variety of private dining rooms. He stopped in front of one of these rooms with its door ajar.

"Will this do, General Iroh?" Azon asked, stepping back to allow Iroh to walk into the room and give it the once-over. It had a couch, a radio, and a traditional low table with pillows around it.

"This is perfect, Azon. Thank you," Iroh said, gesturing for Asami to enter the room. She strutted in and examined the room in amazement.

"I've been here a couple times before, with my father, but I've never been in one of the private dining rooms," the dark-haired girl marveled. "Are we supposed to sit at the table or on the couch?"

"You may sit wherever you like," the firebender answered, adding, "but your back will thank you if we sat at the couch until it is time to eat."

"Let's do that then," Asami smiled as she took her seat. Iroh sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence on the couch.

"Iroh?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes, Miss Asami?" Iroh looked at his date with curious eyes.

"Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure. What kind of game?"

"Well, it's not really a game, but a challenge," Asami explained. "I'll ask you a question about whatever I want, and then after you've answered, you can ask me a question about whatever you want. We keep going until we get bored or run out of things to ask." Iroh nodded thoughtfully.

"That sounds great," he mused. "You ask me first?" Iroh pointed to Asami and then himself in coordination with his question. Asami nodded.

"I need to think for a second." She looked at the ground in front of her feet before her eyes lit up and she looked up at her conversation partner. "I got one," she said, readjusting herself so she could face Iroh without turning her head as much.

"What would you do with your life if money and people's expectations of you didn't matter?" She coined. Iroh was a little thrown off guard. He was expecting something simple, or maybe even flirty.

"Well, that is a great question," he acknowledged to her. "I think I would travel around the world in a nice ship."

"Isn't that what you do already?" Asami wondered aloud.

"Well, sort of. But I only travel to places that need me to keep peace. Sometimes I have to fight, and sometimes I have to tell my crew to do things I don't want to. And the ship is so big, it's a hassle to steer. If I could have a nicer, smaller boat, and a few years free, I would explore the world, learning as much as I can from all the different kingdoms."

"Yeah," she said. "That does sound nice. You get to experience all sorts of different cultures but still have one stable place that you live out of and call 'home.'"

"Exactly," Iroh agreed. Just as he started to formulate a question to ask Asami in return, their server entered the room.

"Good evening, General Iroh, and his lovely escort," the server oversold his compliment as he kissed Asami's hand. "The special tonight is spiced mooselion steak with a leechi nut cabbage salad," he said, handing Iroh and Asami menus.

"Would we like tea or wine tonight while you decide on what to get?" the server questioned.

"We would like a pot of jasmine tea now, please, and a bottle of your finest cabernet with the main course," Iroh responded.

"I'll get that started right away. I'll return to check on you later." And with that, the server left.

"What are you going to get?" The general asked his date.

"I'm not sure," Asami said, holding her menu with one hand and resting her cheek on the other. "I usually go for whatever meat noodle dish I feel like, but spiced mooselion steak sounds really good right now."

"The noodles here are pretty good, but the spice they use on their specials is amazing," he remarked.

"Okay, I'm sold," Asami said, setting her menu down on the table. A few minutes later, the server came in with two tea cups and a steaming hot pot of tea. Iroh ordered dinner for the pair and the server left them in peace to enjoy their tea.

"I love jasmine tea," Asami commented, inhaling the sweet scent from her cup.

"You and my namesake have that in common," Iroh stated, leaning back and putting his arm on the couch behind Asami. "Now I believe it is my turn to ask you a question."

"You're right," his date admitted, and leaned back into Iroh's arm. He adjusted so that his hand rested off her shoulder. "Shoot."

"Okay," Iroh paused to take another sip of his tea. "What was your childhood dream?" Asami looked puzzled for a moment, before relaxing into a smile.

"To be the world's fastest racecar driver," she spoke from red lips. "My dad would build me a kart for the downhill derby every year. After the race, he'd install pedals in it so I could drive it around all the time." Iroh chuckled.

"So you were always a speed demon, Miss Asami?" he asked, smirking.

"Can you not tell?" she replied, turning into the general and tugging gently on the collar of his shirt. He pressed his lips against hers without thinking about it. Her mouth and tongue were warm from the tea. She teased the hair on the back of his head with her long, polished fingernails. Iroh rested his hand on Asami's shoulder blade and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She placed her hand on his thigh and slowly, and lightly placed her fingers down precariously close to the bulge in his pants. Spirits, this girl was good at everything: kissing, fellatio, being seductive all the time, intellect, driving, Iroh could make a never-ending list of the things Asami Sato excelled in. She pulled back to break the kiss as they heard the sounds of footsteps and clinking wine classes approach the door of their private dining room. Iroh pecked her on the lips gently before standing up to relocate around the dining table.

The rest of their time at the restaurant could not have gone better. They shared each other's meals, drank wine (Iroh added 'holding her liquor' to his list), laughed at each other's jokes, and enjoyed the moments of silence that were anything but awkward. Their server even brought out a complementary spice cake with the check. Both Iroh and Asami agreed that such a dish called for another bottle of wine, which the two quickly consumed after finishing their desert.

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted Iroh's daydream.

"Permission to enter, sir," a voice requested from outside the door.

"Permission granted," Iroh replied as he turned around to face his guest. "Commander Bumi!" he called, clearly surprised.

"Greetings, General Iroh!" Bumi shouted enthusiastically, throwing his arms out. "You got any big plans for tonight?"

"I might," Iroh responded, trying to be aloof. Most everyone knew about him and Asami but he didn't want to seem unprofessional.

"Ah, with your special lady," the commander leaned nonchalantly on the general's desk.

"She's not my… special lady, she's my, uh, lady friend," Iroh stumbled over his own words.

"Whatever you want to call her, she's going to be at the big dinner the air acolytes are having for all the united forces soldiers tonight," Bumi said.

"Was someone going to tell me about this dinner?"

"I was. I mean, is. I mean, am. Right now. See you tonight!" Bumi cackled and turned to head out the door. Iroh observed the commander who he often, correctly, described as 'a wild man,' march out of his office and close the door behind him.

"See you tonight," He said to the empty room.

* * *

Iroh added more fire to the furnace of the war balloon as his date rested her hands on the edge of the basket, enjoying the view of the city at night. He headed over to her and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I've never seen the city from this high up at night," she said without looking up at the firebender.

"The city is a sight to see indeed," Iroh said, before adding, "but the stars, when one is far enough out of the light pollution of the streetlamps, are another sight entirely." Asami looked up to see the night sky, full of shimmering stars.

"Oh, spirits, it's beautiful," she mused, observing in awe. He smiled down at her. "Hey, we never finished playing our question game," she said tauntingly.

"Could that game ever end?" Iroh teased. Asami smiled and nudged him with her hip. "Whose turn was it, anyways?"

"It was my turn," she responded. "What do you look for in a sexual partner?" Iroh was taken aback by this question.

"A very blunt question, might I say?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked at the dark-haired beauty next to him.

"We're allowed to ask questions about whatever we want," she smiled up at the general.

"Touche, my lovely lady," Iroh stated before delving in to answer the question. He stood behind her so that they both looked out of the air balloon at their view. "I like a strong," He brushed some of Asami's hair off her face, behind her ear, and behind her shoulder, "independent," He laid a soft kiss on her now exposed neck, "smart," another kiss, "aggressive," another kiss, with a bit of teeth, "and beautiful woman." He continued kissing her neck from behind. Asami tilted her head to the side to expose more of her neck, clearly enjoying this form of affection from her partner. She grabbed one of his hands and guided it to her breasts. He slipped his fingers under the fabric of her dress and bra, and gently caressed her nipple as he continued kissing her neck. She moaned softly at this touch. He heated his fingertips with his firebending and continued stroking the sensitive flesh on her breast. Asami moaned again, louder this time.

"Nice trick, firebender boy," she commented breathily. She slid one of her hands up his body to touch and hold his neck as he continued showering hers with attention. He had started using more teeth in his kisses, playfully biting her neck as his warm hand explored her left breast. Asami slid her other hand behind her back and trailed her fingers from Iroh's navel down to his member.

He took this as the go ahead to move his free hand down to explore the area inbetween her legs. He worked his fingers underneath the high slit in her dress, and again firmly grabbed her ass. He then snaked his fingers underneath her underwear, pushing it to the side, as his index finger slowly ventured into her folds. She moaned softly, tightening her grip on the back of his neck. He pushed his finger further into her core before pulling it out and pressing it back in, this time going a little deeper. He continued inching further and further into her as he started pinching her nipple in coordination with his penetrations. The heiress enjoyed this, a lot, and proved this by forcing her hand under the general's pants and grabbing his hardening length. He moaned into her neck and continued exploring her wet core with one hand.

"Iroh," she whispered softly into his ear.

"Hmm?" he hummed into her neck as he continued covering it with kisses.

"Please take my clothes off," she whispered again, brushing her lip against the edge of his ear. She didn't have to ask twice. Iroh took a step back from his date and unzipped her dress from the back before turning her around and pulling it down off her shoulders, letting her step out of it. He went for her bra next, but she grabbed his hands to stop them.

"Uh-uh," she teased. "I'd hate to be the only one naked on this war balloon." The general could take a hint. He removed his jacket, undershirt, and pants, leaving just his boxer briefs covering his hard length. He pulled her close, into a deep kiss. Their lips, teeth, and tongues gnashed together as he reached down and singed the sides of her panties, causing them to fall off. He brought his finger to the entrance of her core and slid it in again. She moaned into his mouth and pulled at his hair. He moved his kisses from her lips, down her neck, and stopped at her still-covered breasts. With one hand, he unhooked her bra and she let it fall to the ground. He then fondled her right breast with his hand, giving it the attention it hadn't been getting previously, as he kissed and licked her left breast. He breathed a warm puff of air onto her nipple as he found her clitoris with his thumb.

"Oh, Iroh," she moaned into his ear as she tugged at the hair on his scalp with one hand and raked her other hand up and down his back, dragging her nails on his skin. This sensation drove him wild. He wanted her so badly. He began kissing and licking her other breast as well, before moving back up to Asami's neck and lips for a few minutes. She took one of her hands off Iroh's had and moved it down his body until she lightly touched his member through the fabric of his underwear. She stroked it from base to tip through the fabric before grabbing and pulling the offending item of clothing down and off his legs. As soon as the briefs came off, both of her hands were all over his length, lightly caressing and squeezing it. Iroh reveled in the bliss of her experienced hands as he continued teasing her nipples and core with his own hands.

After a few minutes of this heavy petting, Asami removed her hands from Iroh's groin and lifted his chin from her breasts to her mouth, grabbing his busy hands and holding them together with hers as they kissed. Iroh broke his hands out of her grip and placed one behind her lower back. With his other hand, he lifted and threw her left leg over his shoulder. She leaned back into his hand, supporting her weight. He then placed his other hand behind her back and gently lifted her, and lined up his length with her opening. Asami tried to force herself down on his member, but he held her up as he kissed her and slowly lowered her onto himself. Her hands raked up his back as she moaned in pleasure to this sensation.

"Oh, spirits, Iroh," she breathed, breaking their kiss. "You're gifted." Iroh laughed at this compliment before thrusting into his naked partner, who screamed at the unexpected surge of pleasure. They kept a fast pace until, out of nowhere, Asami grabbed Iroh's shoulders, lifted her leg that was barely touching the ground over his head, crossed her legs, and rotated her body all the way around so that both of her legs were on the ground as she stood facing away from him, bent over. All the while keeping him inside of her.

"I prefer doggy style," She turned to look back at her partner, who had a blissful expression on his face. He added "acrobatic sex tricks" to his mental list of things the beautiful woman was good at. He grabbed her hips and thrust violently into his partner, who was growing more and more vocal by the second.

"Oh, shit, you're good at this," she said inbetween thrusts. She put her hands on the edge of the basket to give him more leverage. "Harder," she demanded. Iroh obeyed.

"Ahh, ah, fuck, Iroh!" Asami groaned as he continued to thrust into her. "Pull my hair," she barked a second demand. Iroh obeyed again, excited for what vulgarities he was going to hear this time. He gently tugged at her hair with each thrust he laid into her body. Instead of swearing, she let out a gutteral scream as she orgasmed. This was too much for the general. He finished into his groaning partner.

Asami wheeled around on her heels and kissed Iroh passionately before sitting down on the floor of the basket. Iroh mustered up some of his strength and added some more fire to the furnace before sitting down next to his black-haired, panting sex partner.

* * *

**Author's note: thanks for the follows and faves! Irosami has quickly become my OTP, mainly because I believe they'd have amazingly hot sex. Please review, I take constructive criticism very well :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Asami cuddled up next to Iroh on the floor of the war balloon, putting one hand on his chest as they sat in post-coital silence.

"I don't think this is what that humanities professor at Republic City University had in mind when I asked if I could borrow his balloon for something," Iroh commented softly, running his fingers through her hair, and laying gentle kisses on her naked shoulders. Asami chuckled lightly at this comment.

"Now you've done the coolest thing that's ever been done in his war balloon, and he'll probably never even know about it," she said, laying a gentle kiss on Iroh's neck, just below his jawline. "It'll be our little secret," she added. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her one last time before suggesting that they reclothe themselves.

When the war balloon landed back on Air Temple Island, Iroh lifted his date out of the basket and set her on the courtyard in front of her living complex.

"Thank you, my dear general," Asami smiled, standing by the balloon.

"Of course, Miss Asami," Iroh responded, kissing her hand one last time. "As usual, I enjoyed your company tonight. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

"You can count on it," Asami said, stepping closer to the basket and standing up on her tip-toes to give Iroh a long goodbye kiss. She stepped back, gently waved goodbye, and sauntered into the building where she lived. Iroh watched her leave before putting more fire in the furnace of his war balloon and returning it to his generous lender.

* * *

Iroh sighed as he checked himself in the mirror one last time. _How formal are we supposed to dress for this?_ He wondered. One could never tell with the air acolytes. They were a laid back people, but every now and again they'd throw a formal event. He supposed he should have asked Commander Bumi, since his brother lived on the island and was technically one of the acolytes (did being an airbender just make him a master and not an acolyte?). The young general hoped that his military uniform would suffice. He turned and headed to the stairs of the brig of his ship to exit the dock and head to the island.

Upon arriving at the island, Iroh was greeted by the sound of a live jazz band coming from the large courtyard outside of the main building. He walked at a leisurely pace up the stairs leading to the party, when he noticed there was a fork in the stairs. Not feeling particularly rushed to get to the gathering, he took the fork in the stairs to explore the island a little more. These stairs snaked over to a large, but not empty, courtyard. This was where, it seemed, Asami stored all the things she couldn't fit in her room at the temple. Some nice outdoor couches sat under an overhang that Iroh could only guess was made by Future industries, or at least Hiroshi. Next to this setup was one of Asami's race cars. He walked up to it to inspect it from a closer angle. He had only seen one of Asami's racing cars, at the closed down Sato estate, a few days prior.

* * *

Iroh had just gotten out of another meeting with Asami, Korra, Chief Beifong, and Councilman Tenzin. He was walking and talking with Asami, not too concerned that the rest of their meeting group had caught onto them. Even Avatar Korra had figured it out, and she never wised up to anything.

"So, general, do you have any plans for the afternoon?" Asami asked, looking up at Iroh with a familiar look.

"Well, I do have some paperwork that I need to get to, but It's only 15 pages, so it shouldn't take me too long," Iroh responded.

"Would you like to come to the Sato estate? Every Friday, I take one of my cars out for a spin on one of the race tracks," she explained, still looking hopefully up at Iroh.

"I've been driven around in a satomobile before, but I doubt it will be as exhilarating when you're behind the wheel," the firebender said, smiling.

"So, that's a yes?"

"I'd say it is," The general answered, putting his arm around his 'lady friend.'

After they had taken a cab to the Sato mansion, Iroh discovered that the house was still roped off with police tape. Asami noticed his puzzled looks and explained.

"Technically, the investigation is still 'on-going,' but Chief Beifong and I worked out a deal that I'm allowed to use the property as a wish, since I technically own it, and the company, now," she said, ducking under some of the tape that read in all caps: "Police line- do not cross". Iroh followed her.

"Wait, you own Future Industries now?" the general asked, surprised.

"Yeah. The company's not allowed to re-open to the public for another 8 months, so I have some time to finish my new satomobile model, and figure out how to mass produce bi-planes for various military institutions around the world," she explained as they walked through the empty halls of the mansion. "If I can produce and sell as many bi-planes that have been requested, Future Industries would profit 800 thousand yuans."

"You are many things, Miss Asami, but I never figured 'businesswoman and engineer' was one of them," Iroh commented.

"There's still some mystery left in me, your highness," Asami smirked as she led him out to the garage behind the mansion. She led him across a large courtyard, through a few groups of lizard-crows who cawed loudly at the pair before flying away. Finally, they had made it into the garage and Iroh was blown away: he had never seen so many satomobiles in one place before!

"So, Iroh, whaddya think?" she stopped and put her hands at her sides, looking around the garage, deciding which vehicle she wanted to take out.

"I'm speechless, Miss Sato," he uttered, his head spinning with all the different satomobiles that were in this garage. Asami finally decided on which one she was going to take.

"Come with me," she ordered, grabbing his hand and walking him four rows of satomobiles into the garage before stopping at a type of satomobile Iroh had never seen before.

"What type of car is this?" he asked curiously, walking around it and examining all its features. It had a racing engine, but instead of a streamline body, it had a slightly modified satomobile body, that could fit four passengers safely inside.

"This is my car, which I'm using to figure out how I want the new model of satomobiles to look," Asami stated, explaining, "The current satomobiles don't have very much power. They're great for getting around Republic City, but as satomobiles start to spread to different parts of the world, people are going to want cars that can go faster, so they can take them farther. I added this racing engine to a regular satomobile to see what it would be like. I had to take it apart and rebuild it a couple times, but I think I'm finally getting to the amount of speed and control I wanted out of it." Iroh nodded in understanding. "Wanna go for a drive?" She asked, excitedly.

"Of course," Iroh replied, walking around the side to get in the front passenger's seat. Asami opened the garage door and hopped in the driver's seat before starting the engine and revving it a couple times, with her hand on the gearshift.

"You ready?" she asked, looking at him with determined eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Iroh said, buckling his seatbelt.

"There's a handhold right there," Asami pointed to the roof of the car where the frame met the passenger window. "You might want to grab onto it."

And with that, She put the car into gear and peeled out of the garage, out into the courtyard of the estate. She cranked the steering wheel to the left, and as all four tires started to slide underneath the vehicle, she slowly turned the wheel to the right, although the vehicle stayed going left, in a perfect sideways drift. Iroh's initial instinct was to cry out, but he trusted Asami and the confident look on her face. She eyed his terrified face before chuckling and shifting into second gear. He watched her left foot put the clutch in, shift gears, and then pull back.

"We're going to my favorite race track at future industries," Asami said over the roar of the engine. They were now speeding down a series of small sideroads that lead up to the foothills of the mountains just outside the city. She took a hard right onto a bigger road that started snaking through the foothills. Just before each turn, Asami downshifted, braked, and accelerated all at the perfect times to get them around each corner as fast as possible. Iroh started to make use of the handhold his partner had pointed out to him earlier.

"Here comes the hairpin turn!" Asami yelled with excitement. Iroh did not like the sound of this. He watched with horror as they barreled towards the wall of a hill as the racetrack made a 180 degree turn away from said hill. The talented driver downshifted and slammed on the brakes, bringing the car down to a speed of 40 miles per hour (Iroh wished he hadn't have looked at the speedometer) before whipping the car around the turn in a spectacular drift. She yelled in excitement of her well-executed gripping-point turn.

"Shit! Asami, are you trying to kill us?" Iroh finally called out, clutching onto his handhold for dear life.

"Calm down, general, you can fly with your firebending and take down multiple biplanes in one battle, and I can drive this windy mountain road better than anyone you or I know," Asami said coolly, taking her hand off the gearshift to pat his leg for a moment. She returned her hand back to the gearshift just in time to downshift for the next turn. Another ten minutes passed of tires squealing on pavement as Asami slid the car with precision around each corner. Upon arriving at the highest point of the racetrack, Asami slowed the car down and cautiously drove onto the grassy hill on the side of the road before slowing the car down for a stop. Iroh took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate back down to its normal pace. After a brief moment of silence, Asami turned the engine off and turned to her passenger.

"So," she said, "what do you think?" Iroh cleared his throat.

"Well, you certainly are a talented driver," he complimented. She leaned across the car and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant. What do you think of how the car drives? Is it maneuverable enough?"

"We stayed on the road, didn't we?" Iroh chuckled. "Actually, though, I was surprised at how easy it seemed for you to be to control the car despite how, _incredibly_, fast we were going." Asami smiled at this.

"I spent weeks in the shop with this car, working on the steering," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, the car drives just as well as its driver does," Iroh complimented, adjusting himself in his seat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asami cocked an eyebrow.

"I think you know exactly what it means," the general said suggestively, pulling the young driver into a passionate kiss. She quickly climbed over the gearshift and straddled him, before breaking away from the kiss. Iroh didn't want to stop giving her attention with his mouth, so he began placing his kisses on her neck and earlobes. Asami moaned softly in enjoyment as she leaned forward, closer to the general, to pull a lever that reclined the seatback they were sitting on to an obtuse angle. Iroh fell back with the chairback, and Asami leaned forward and kissed the surprised-looking general. She unbuttoned his shirt underneath his jacket before he leaned forward to remove them. Her hair tickled his chest. She removed her jacket and top next.

"You really are a speed demon, Miss Asami," He commented as he slid his hands up her skirt.

"I'll take that as a compliment, General," Asami smiled down at her kissing partner before returning for the kill. His hands massaged her backside before pulling her stockings and skirt down slowly. She retaliated by opening the passenger car door, standing up, and slowly pulling them down and off, enjoying his eager stare. She then stepped closer to the satomobile and unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. Iroh then stood up outside of the car, completely removed all his clothing, and wrapped his arms around Asami, pulling her into a kiss. After a few minutes of liplock, he pulled away, picked up his mistress, and aggressively pushed her back down into the passenger seat of the car. He then leaned in to kiss her body everywhere he could. He covered her neck and chest with light, feathery kisses. He trailed his hand down her side to her sensitive area inbetween her legs. She moaned softly at this gentle touch. He then made a trail of kisses down from Asami's breasts to her stomach, then to her navel, and then down to meet his fingers, which were exploring her core eagerly. Asami reached down and snaked her fingers in between Iroh's hair, digging her nails into his scalp. She rested her feet, still clad with red pumps, on his shoulders as his hand and mouth explored her most sensitive area together. Iroh rested on his right knee and hand, which were on the floor of the satomobile in front of the passenger seat. He supported the rest of his weight with his left leg, which was extended out the open door of the satomobile onto the ground. The breeze flowed in the car through the open door as he continued to pleasure his partner.

He circled his tongue around her clitoris as his finger penetrated her core, and Asami groaned even louder.

"Oh, Iroh," she moaned. Iroh smiled to himself before licking his way down to her folds to taste her core. "Iroh, I want you so badly…" she trailed off as Iroh enjoyed the sweet nectar of her sex. He heated his index finger with firebending and touched it lightly to her sex button. She groaned and grinded her hips into his face at this sensation, digging her heels into his shoulders. The sharp pain on his shoulders only heightened the general's state of arousal. He stopped using his tongue and started lightly kissing every inch of skin between Asami's legs, while trailing his thumb over her folds. Her legs started shaking at this sensation.

"Iroh, please," she begged. He ignored her and inserted two fingers back into her core, prompting another loud moan. He pleasured her like this for a few minutes before she started pulling harder on his hair, digging her fingers further into his scalp.

"I can't last much longer," she said breathily, as Iroh continued to pleasure her with his mouth. He reached his free hand up to her breasts and started caressing them, lightly touching the nipples with his warmed fingertips. She dug her heels even further into his shoulders. She breathily chanted his name, throwing in the occasional four-letter word to express her pleasure. He lightly sucked on her clitoris as he pumped his fingers in and out of her core.

"Oh, Iroh, I'm gunna… oh, _Oh, Iroh!"_ She screamed in response to this change in sensation. He continued his motions for a moment longer before he felt her whole body shake as she shouted his name. He licked his lips as he looked up at his exhausted sex goddess.

"I've never come that hard in my life," she commented, breathing heavily. Iroh smiled and gently lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb, leaning in to kiss her.

"You're welcome," he said, and rested his bare chest against hers. She gently fingered his hair for a short while as she recovered her regular breathing rate. He started kissing her neck again, stopping at the sensitive spot under hear ear he had discovered during one of their first encounters. She perked up at this touch and sat up, lifting his face to hers as she kissed him.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are," she said, smiling. Iroh knew she wasn't talking about driving. He stood up back out of the car to stretch his legs for a moment before Asami jumped out and pushed him into the seat she had just been in. She climbed in on top of him and started kissing his mouth sloppily, nibbling and tugging at his lips as she gently stroked his member. It didn't take him very long to become completely aroused, and she wasted no time lining up the head of his length with her warm, eager folds. She started to slowly lower herself onto him when Iroh decided he didn't want to play the slow game anymore. He grabbed her hips and forced her down onto him completely. They both moaned in unison with this motion. Asami pressed his face into her breasts as she pumped herself up and down on his member. He kissed them, using a fair amount of teeth as he sucked on the flesh of her chest. She arched her back, changing the angle of penetration slightly. Iroh brushed his teeth against one of her nipples. She groaned with pleasure and moved her hands to his hips to slow them down. Once she had slowed his hips to a stop, she moved his face to hers and they shared a gentle kiss, their sex organs still interlocked. She then pushed him back into the chair and set her hands on his chest, hopping up off of his member and twirling herself around, landing her still-heeled feet on the floor in front of the car seat. She placed one hand on the dashboard of the car and lowered herself back onto his member.

Iroh wasted no time in getting the rhythm moving again. He grabbed her hips, yet again, and used them as leverage to thrust into, hard and fast. Asami tightened her grip on the dashboard as he continued thrusting into her. After she caught on to their rhythm, he brought his hands around to her chest and cupped her bouncing breasts, squeezing them enthusiastically with each thrust. She readjusted her hand, grabbing onto the base of the window on the open passenger door. Iroh moved one hand back down to Asami's hips, but brought the other down to her engorged clitoris, stimulating it with a heated fingertip. She threw her head back and yelled in response to his action, so he started thrusting with more force. They both were getting close, he could tell. He felt her muscles contract around him with each thrust. She pressed her hand against the door and with one last thrust, they both finished together. Asami leaned back into her partner, and they both breathed heavily, recovering from their dirty deed. Iroh kissed her upper back softly while lightly stroking her breasts.

"You have a very refined skillset, my dear general," Asami commented as she reached her hand back to stroke his neck and shoulders. Iroh laughed into the naked woman sitting in his lap.

"Thank you, my dear lady. I could say the same about you," he said as she turned to him and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Hello, general," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Good evening, Miss Asami," Iroh turned to face his lover.

"What are you doing over here, so far away from the party?" she asked, stepping closer to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I was just thinking about some of the time we've spent together these past few weeks," he said, before kissing her ruby lips lightly.

"You're never going to look at a satomobile the same way again," she smiled at him.

"Certainly not," he agreed.

"Or an air balloon."

"That too."

"Or a deluxe bathtub," she smiled. Iroh kissed her lips hungrily.

"You are a truly amazing woman, Miss Asami," he said, staring into her eyes.

"I think you just like me for the sex," she mused.

"You could say the same about me," he shot back. They laughed together for a short moment.

"Do you want to join all the people having a celebration now?" she asked. Iroh nodded. The pair walked towards the shouts and hollers of a surprisingly loud air acolyte function arm-in-arm.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the wordiness, I like to describe things in a bit too much detail if you get what I mean. The bathtub scene is coming, never fear! I just decided that each chapter should have 1-2 sexual experiences max. Anyways, thanks for the follows and faves! Please review to let me know what I can do better for the last few chapters!**

**Also, the car sex was inspired by this awesome fanart by Aurora Lynne: post/28440218400/irosami-teach-me-just-what-fast-is-by-aurora (put (dot com) before that post business)**


	5. Chapter 5

"General Iroh! I'm so glad you made it!" Korra greeted the general with high enthusiasm, breaking out of Mako's arm to hug the man whose life she had saved.

"Hello, Avatar Korra," Iroh returned as the eccentric Avatar embraced him.

"You kicked some fucking ass in the battle of Yue Bay," the Avatar commented. Mako smacked his forehead in frustration. Iroh looked to Asami who pantomimed drinking out a cup, trying to explain the avatar's current lack of lady-like demeanor. "I'm happy that you stuck around afterwards too, Asami's been in a much better mood than usual and she has _such_ great stories-"

Asami punched the Avatar in the arm to shut her up. Iroh looked to Asami again, who smiled sheepishly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Korra cursed and rubbed her arm, grumbling to Mako about her interaction with the general and his date.

"General Iroh," Tenzin called out to the general a few feet away from the intoxicated spiritual link between the worlds, prompting him and Asami to walk over to the councilman and his family.

"Good evening, Councilman Tenzin," Iroh said, shaking Tenzin's hand. "Thank you so much for hosting such a lovely event."

"I'm not sure how 'lovely' it is since my brother switched out the punch for sangria," Tenzin commented, a vein throbbing in his forehead, "but thank you." The councilman regained his composure with this last utterance. Iroh glanced around the party and suddenly the hooting and hollering made sense to him. He laughed out loud as he watched Commander Bumi running around the party, arms extended out as if he were a child pretending to be a bird, with Meelo riding atop his shoulders, cawing loudly.

"I hear the dance floor is a lot of fun right now," Pema suggested, winking at Asami. Tenzin shot her a glare that she ignored with the precision only of a wife of many years could possess.

"Let's go check it out," Asami said, pulling Iroh's arm and guiding him further into the madness of the party.

They passed by a heated shouting match between two drunk acolytes, a group of people crying and hugging, and, Iroh's favorite, Bolin having an enthusiastic kissing session with an acolyte teen. Asami turned to Iroh and pointed to the earthbender, and the pair exchanged reaction faces wordlessly. They continued walking through the dance floor until they had passed completely through it. Asami continued pulling her date by the arm, leading him foward.

"Asami, where are we going?" Iroh questioned the green-eyed goddess guiding him away from the heart of the party.

"To the bar," she answered as they arrived at a long table clad with various vegetarian dishes.

"This isn't the bar, this is the buffet table," Iroh commented. Asami ignored him, grabbed two empty glasses, and filled them with the liquid from the punch bowl. She took a sip from one while handing him the cup with her other hand.

"Ooh, this is really good," Asami noted aloud. "Commander Bumi's really outdone himself." Iroh took a sip out of his cup to taste it for himself.

"This just might be the best sangria I've ever had," Iroh agreed. "No wonder everyone's behaving so ridiculously."

Three cups of sangria later, Iroh was feeling pretty good. His dancing was either getting better or he just stopped caring that he looked like an idiot on the dance floor, and Asami was having a great time dancing with Iroh and conversing with her drunk friends. Eventually, she turned to the General and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looking up at him with hungry eyes. She leaned up and laid a gentle kiss on her dancing partner's lips. She sucked his tongue gently. Iroh quivered at the sensation, recalling the last time Asami had used this seduction technique on him.

* * *

"You are a fast learner, General," Asami complimented as Iroh tightened the last bolt of the engine the two had been working on all afternoon.

"I have a good teacher," Iroh smiled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I wasn't aware we were going to get this filthy, though." Iroh frowned at his grease-covered hands, arms, and clothes. Asami took a step closer to him. He eyed her grease-covered face, hands, arms, legs, and clothes.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that satomobile engines are pretty dirty?" she teased, sauntering up to him and smudging some grease on his nose. Iroh was surprised by this action. The young lady should have known better than to start a war with a general. He lunged at Asami, wiping the grease off his hand onto her collarbone and shoulder. She was shocked by the firebender's actions, taking a few steps back with her mouth hanging open. Her expression turned into a mischevious smile as she ran her hand over the greasy bolts across the top of the engine, gathering her ammunition. Iroh went to do the same when Asami retaliated his strike by smearing two finger's worth of grease on his forearm and retreating to the courtyard. The prince of the Fire Nation pursued his attacker. She was fast, he noted. But not fast enough. He caught Asami from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist and right arm, holding her close and keeping her ammunition at bay. He lifted her and started smearing his greasy hand all over her body as she gathered the grease from her constricted hand with her free hand and retaliated, laughing. He turned her around and set her back on the ground as she spread the rest of her ammunition all over his chest, abs, and neck. They laughed at each other's grease-covered bodies for a few short moments before Iroh leaned down and kissed the heiress. He traced his tongue around the edge of her mouth before her lips parted, allowing him entry. Their tongues danced together for a moment before she withdrew hers and sucked his lightly before returning to the kiss. A shiver ran up and down Iroh's spine as his lover completed this action, and he placed his dirty hands on her waist. She put one greasy hand on his chest, and the other held the back of his neck gently. Asami finally broke the kiss and looked up at her amber-eyed partner.

"I think we should go clean up in the mansion," she said in a seductive tone. Iroh nodded feebly as Asami took him by the hand and led him into the Sato mansion. He followed her up two sets of stairs, through a long hallway, and up one more staircase before they reached their destination: the master bedroom. Iroh stopped for a moment to look around the room.

There was a bedside table with a clock, radio, and a green lamp next to a huge, plush, four-post bed. On the other side of the room, there was a large, wooden dresser and a desk, covered in blueprints and satomobile model sketches. The wall opposite Iroh was made of glass, offering a view of the factory as well as Yue Bay. It had deep green curtains that matched the green of the comforter on the bed and the soft carpet beneath the pair's feet. The last thing the general had the chance to admire was the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling before his eager partner grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom. The bathroom was another marvel for the firebender. A marble counter extended the length of one wall with two sinks on either end and wooden cabinets underneath. The wall to which the countertop was attached was covered by a mirror that expanded the length of the wall. Opposite the giant mirror was the largest bathtub Iroh had ever seen, which is means a lot coming from someone raised in a royal palace. The bathtub was large enough to comfortably fit two adults, with jets in the sides. It had a lower faucet for baths but also a showerhead that could be removed from its perch above the tub. The tub as well as all its accessories were set in marble that matched the marble steps leading up to the top of the tub, the floor of the bathroom itself, and the countertop on the opposite side of the room.

Asami grabbed two towels from one of the cabinets under the countertop, and set them on the marble next to the tub. She then plugged the drain, turned the water on, and dropped a concoction of soaps in the water underneath the faucet. The bubbles spread across the water in the tub and rose with the water level as it started to fill. She then turned to her general with hungry green eyes and tugged at his shirt. Iroh smiled and removed his shirt, using it to wipe some of the grease off of his face. He helped Asami remove her shirt before pulling her into an embrace. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, greasy fingers running up and down his arms. He unhooked her bra and lightly dragged his fingers across her breasts. She retaliated by removing his pants and boxer-briefs before removing her shorts and underwear. Asami kissed the general one last time before stepping into the warm bubble bath and inviting him in with a single finger.

He followed his naked partner into the tub and sat down next to her. He grabbed her from under the water and dragged her closer to his body, pecking her lips softly.

"You seem to have a lot of grease on your chest, Miss Asami," he commented, grabbing some bubbles from the top of the water and rubbing her neck, shoulders, and chest gently. His hands then cupped and massaged her breasts as they were under the warm water, washing the grease away and arousing Asami at the same time. She returned the favor to the general by lightly rubbing his shoulders and arms. She then scooted even closer to the firebender and straddled him under the water before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. She finally pulled away from the kiss to go back to washing her partner, who did the same. He wiped some of the grease off of her face before moving down to her legs and running his fingers up and down them. She smiled, extending one leg out of the water for him to clean. He massaged his way from her ankle to her upper thigh, lightly brushing her folds before moving on to her other leg, lifting it out of the water for her. Asami frowned at this teasing action and started softly running the backs of her nails over his hard member in the water underneath her. After Iroh had made his way to her folds again, he slowly slid his finger in as his other hand caressed her breasts and nipples. Asami moaned softly into Iroh's ear and began kissing and sucking on his neck. The General continued his motions as Asami kissed his neck and started using more force with her hands on his length. She wrapped her hands around it and lightly ran her hands from the base to the tip. He quivered in response to this, but kept penetrating and caressing his partner with his nimble fingers. The heiress changed her tactics, putting pressure on a sensitive spot on the underside of his member he didn't even know existed. A moan left his lips involuntarily.

"You continue to surprise me, Miss Sato" he said to her before removing his fingers from inside of her and grabbing her hips. He pulled her down gently onto his member. He started gently thrusting into his seemingly weightless partner, who had stopped kissing his neck to moan softly into his ear with each light push.

"You feel so good," she whispered to him as he started to increase the force of his thrusts, and the water in the tub started rippling quietly. Iroh tried to push harder, but the resistance from the water wasn't helping him increase the power of his motions. So, he grabbed her ankles and brought them up to his shoulders before grabbing her lower back and pressing her into the angled side of the tub. He felt his tip stroke a slightly rough spot inside her core, immediately causing his partner to gasp with delight.

"Stay right there," she breathily demanded, grabbing onto his biceps. He angled himself so that he hit the spot again and again as he listened to Asami's reactions get louder and louder. "Yeah, right there, right there, oh, Iroh!"

Iroh thrusted harder, faster, moving his hands from her lower back to her derriere to get better leverage. The water in the tub was sloshing violently around the two. Asami's calves rubbed against the general's shoulders as her feet hovered in the air above his head. She started contracting the muscles of her core in coordination with his motions, increasing Iroh's amount of pleasure. He dug his fingernails into her gluts.

"Asami," was all the firebender could manage to groan before leaning forward and kissing his sexual partner on the lips. Asami wrapped her arms around the general's shoulders and raked her nails across his shoulderblades. They continued kissing as Iroh felt Asami's calves and feet tighten up as she orgasmed, breathing heavily into his mouth. With one last pump, Iroh followed suit and broke the kiss to call out as he saw stars. He leaned back to let his goddess have her legs back before turning around and leaning on the wall of the bathtub next to her.

"We're really good at this kinda thing," she said breathily to her bathing companion. He laughed at this comment and kissed her lips.

* * *

Iroh could feel the bulge in his pants growing as Asami worked her magic on him. Their bodies were pressed together as their lips exchanged sparks of electricity. He realized where he was, who he was surrounded by, and he didn't care. This was his last night in Republic City anyway. After a few moments of enjoying each other's company like this, Asami pulled back.

"We should go find somewhere to, uh, exercise," she suggested, smiling suggestively up at the general.

"Exercise?" Iroh asked, laughing. "That sounds like a good idea." He offered her his arm, which she graciously took, and they walked off the dance floor and away from the party together.

* * *

**Author****'s note: Thanks again for all the follows and faves! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this smut-tastic story as much as I enjoyed writing it! This next chapter shall be the last, but I definitely see myself writing some more smutty Irosami oneshots in the future. This pairing is just too good not to.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" the general asked the heiress as they walked across several courtyards on the island.

"My room," Asami answered as they arrived at the familiar exterior of her housing unit.

"Who even lives here, besides you?" he asked, eyeing the building as they got closer to its entrance.

"Korra's room is next to mine, and besides her, it's teens and young adults who study with Tenzin at the air temple." They arrived at the front door of the building and Asami turned to Iroh, pressing her finger to her lips to let him know to be quiet. He followed her up the stairs, through a hallway, and into her room. As soon as he slid the door closed, all space between the two vanished as they put their hands all over each other and passionately locked lips. The firebender picked his partner up and threw her onto the bed, jumping on top of her as he pinned her hands to the bed and kissed her again. He moved his lips to her neck, enjoying her soft, porcelain skin. He gave some attention to her sweet spot and heard a loud moan.

"Eager tonight, aren't we?" He spoke into her neck, lips brushing against her skin.

"That wasn't me," Asami commented. Iroh took his lips off her neck, released her hands and sat back up.

"What?" he asked, confused. She pointed to her and Korra's shared wall as the previous offender moaned loudly again. Iroh and Asami laughed softly at this together.

"I feel like I'm back in boarding school," the General mused as Korra's voice floated into Asami's room again.

"Oh, shit, Mako!" the Avatar hollered. They heard Mako's soft voice next.

"Shh, Korra, people will hear," he said, trying to keep his voice at a low decibel level.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about people right now! Just don't stop!" the Avatar yelled, prompting Iroh and Asami to burst into laughter.

"Maybe we should relocate," Asami said, standing up and heading to the door of her room. Iroh followed his mistress again, waiting until they had exited the building to pose his next question.

"Where should we go now?" he asked.

"I have a dirty idea," Asami started, her lips curving upwards into a seductive smile. Iroh raised an eyebrow. "What about your office?"

His first instinct was to say 'no.' He could get into a lot of trouble.

"What if someone on my crew heard us?"

"All the soldiers are staying on the island tonight because the acolytes wanted them to have a soft bed to sleep on before they had to go back to their bunks on the ship," the young lady explained, walking her fingers up his chest and to his shoulder.

"I don't know, Asami… I would be under a lot of heat if anyone found out," Iroh argued. He loved the idea, really. He was just a rational guy who didn't want to lose his hard-earned military ranking.

Asami pulled herself up to Iroh's face with her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. She ran her tongue over his top lip and nibbled his bottom lip gently as her other hand ventured down to the bulge in his pants. She stroked his member through his clothing as they kissed. She then began on his neck, still giving his crotch attention from her hand. Her kisses worked their way up to his ear. She began licking and sucking on his earlobe. She laid soft kisses further up his ear before tracing her tongue all the way around the edge of his cartilage.

"You know you want to," she whispered into his ear, her warm breath hitting the wet line of saliva she had just left on his ear. This was a brilliant argument, it occurred to the general. He nodded wordlessly and offered her his arm, walking her to the motorboat he had taken to the island from his ship. He picked her up as if she were a damsel in distress and gently set her down in one of the seats on the boat. He started the engine and cranked it to full speed as he steered it to their destination, sitting behind the wheel.

Asami decided she didn't like this distance from the firebender, and she stood up and walked over to the general, in the driver's seat. She sat down in his lap and pulled his chin up to angle his face toward hers, eliciting yet another kiss between the two. He broke the kiss to watch where he was steering, but put his free arm around her waist, resting his hand on her thigh. He lightly stroked her leg with his thumb. Asami leaned over and kissed the general's neck, running her fingers through his hair. His hand slid back to rest on her firm, supple backside, getting a nice feel for what he realized could be the last time. She giggled into his neck before sitting back up and placing a hand on his chest as she draped her other arm across the back of his shoulders. When they arrived at the general's ship, he kissed her lips hungrily as he picked her up, carrying her up the stairs to his office. She ran her hands all over his chest and shoulders as she showered his neck with attention. When they got to the door of his office, the general set the heiress down and opened the door, allowing her to enter first. She sauntered into the room and stopped in the middle, waiting for him to follow.

Iroh walked up to Asami and lifted her from the waist, pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he carried her over to his desk. He violently swept all his paperwork to the ground and set her down on her back on the desktop. The prince of the Fire Nation then climbed onto the desk and gave his lover's neck the attention his had just been receiving. He kissed down her neck to where it met her shoulder, and hovered there for a moment, kissing and sucking it lightly. His lips moved to her shoulder, slowly and sensually kissing the soft, bare skin of his goddess. His primal urges started to kick in; he wanted his prize _now_. He grabbed the strap of her dress with his teeth and tugged it over her shoulder and down her arm, exposing half of Asami's bra-covered chest. He bit and pulled the other strap off her shoulder before heading to her chest, covering it with kisses. He slid his hands between the desk and her upper back, pulling her up. The firebender ran his hands over her bra, and in a flash of heat, turned it into a powdery mess of carbon that he brushed off her before caressing and kissing her breasts.

The heiress guided his lips back to hers. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it and his jacket off his shoulders. She then reached further down and unbuckled and removed Iroh's pants. He shook them off his legs as he pressed her back down onto the surface of the desk. She worked her lips over to his chest, which she affectionately kissed as she ran her nails over the general's back. He slid his hands down under her dress and pulled her panties off, gently sliding his fingertips back up the insides of her legs until he reached her core. He slid his finger inside, unknowingly starting a blazing fire in his partner's body. Asami groaned into the general's neck before using her teeth, aggressively biting his neck and shoulders as her lips peppered them with kisses. She dug her fingernails into his skin and raked them up and down his back.

Iroh's could feel his length responding to his partner's rough touch. He pressed it against the inside of her leg, prompting another groan from the heiress.

"Fuck me, Iroh," she grunted into his neck, between forceful love bites. Iroh hesitated before his lover removed both of her hands from his back, grabbed his member, and brought it to her entrance.

"Fuck me. Now," she demanded, returning her hands to his back. The general wasted no time responding to his orders this time. He pressed into her, eliciting a delighted squeal from the dark-haired maiden. She nipped at his shoulder above his scar as he found the angle at which to stroke the sweet spot he had discovered during their bathtub escapade. She started nibbling at his shoulder harder with each thrust. He pulled a hand up to his mouth, and licked two of his fingers. He heated them as he lowered his hand down to his partner's clitoris. Asami growled as she bit down hard on Iroh's shoulder in reaction to being stroked at both her internal and external sweet spots. The sensation of pain only stimulated the general further. He thrust faster, grunting into his partner's scalp. After a few thrusts, she brushed his hand off her sex button and grabbed his hips, slowing their motions down

"Wait, wait," she called in a softer voice than she had been using with the general during their 'workout.' The general stopped himself immediately.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned for the sex goddess he had grown fond of.

"No, this is amazing," She sighed. "Too amazing, in fact. I don't want to be done yet." Iroh smiled at Asami's comment and lowered his head to kiss her forehead. She pulled his chin down so that their lips matched into a series of slow, soft kisses. Iroh didn't mind this at all. Whenever his lips touched hers, he felt like he was being charged with the electricity of a thousand lightning bolts. Everything about this woman just felt amazing.

"We've had a lot of fun in the last few weeks," He stated as he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"We have, my dear general," She agreed, and pulled his lips back onto hers. After five more minutes of this intermission, Asami brought her hands down to his length and started stroking it again.

"Ready again so soon?" he teased. She nodded eagerly and he touched her folds. She moaned softly. The moisture on his fingertips revealed just how ready his heiress was. He pressed his extension back into her core inch by inch, reveling in the sensation of being surrounded by her flesh. After he resumed thrusting, his goddess sat upright and pulled herself up onto the general with her arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He instinctively grabbed onto her hips to support her body weight.

"Help me turn around?" She asked, looking into her partner's eyes as their noses touched. He didn't quite understand what she was talking about until she leaned back and placed her hands on the desk. He watched as she rotated her shoulders and replaced her hands on the desk so that the back of her neck was closer the ceiling of the room than its front. Iroh rotated her hips in the same direction that she had twisted herself. He shuddered as he felt every inch of Asami's core. She placed her feet on the ground in front of the general before lifting her hips slightly off the desk, cueing her lover to start going again. He held onto her hips as he thrust into her, increasing his pace and force. The young woman on his desk moaned loudly as he penetrated her. He was almost there, and could feel that she was almost there as well. He reached out to tug at her hair with each thrust. After a few minutes of this, Asami couldn't take any more as she finished, her core muscles rippling around Iroh's length. This unexpected change in sensation pushed the general over the edge, and he finished into his partner with a loud grunt. He sat down on his chair, his head rushing from what he had just done with Hiroshi Sato's daughter.

The heiress turned herself around and sat up on his desk, still breathing heavily from their escapade.

"I'm going to miss our encounters, Iroh," she said, fixing her hair. Iroh stood up and walked over to the desk, kissing Asami on the cheek.

"Me too," He said, placing his hand atop one of her legs. "You are a lady unlike any other."

"That's funny, because usually ladies deal with matters of the bedroom in an actual bed," she pointed out. "I don't think we've ever used a bed before." After some thought, Iroh realized the young woman was correct. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Iroh grabbed his partner and pulled her closer, covering her shoulder with light, feathery kisses. She lightly massaged his scalp. Iroh cupped Asami's face in his hands and placed a delicate kiss on her ruby lips.

"You deserve to be treated like a lady one last time," he said, standing up and gathering his clothes. After the pair had gotten street-ready, Iroh put his arm around his lady's shoulders and guided her down to the dock. They strolled onto the city streets before Iroh hailed a cab.

"Take us to 23rd and Lien-Hua Street, please," the general told the driver after the two had climbed in the back seat.

"You got it, sir," the driver responded and started moving the cab further into the Republic City streets.

"Where are we headed now?" Asami asked the firebender, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Somewhere very special to me, Miss Asami," he answered vaguely. Once the cab arrived, Iroh stepped out of the vehicle and held the door open, extending his hand to his date to assist her out. He paid the driver and led Asami into the lobby of a tall building that held various businesses. He led her into the elevator and frowned at the complicated system of levers.

"Normally I'd take the stairs, but we're headed to the top floor," He explained, fingers nervously hovering over all the switches and buttons.

"Step aside, general," Asami said calmy and pulled a lever, resulting in the slow ascent of the elevator. "I helped my dad repair an elevator in a hotel a few years ago, as a favor to the owner. It was really interesting to understand how elevators actually work. Learning how to operate one without a serviceman was a nice perk too."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Iroh asked, putting his arm around her waist with a grin on his face.

"Well, bending, but besides that, I don't think so," the young woman laughed and stood on her tiptoes to peck the general on the cheek. He held her chin up with his free hand as he turned to meet her lips. They shared a long kiss before Asami fell back onto her heels and slowed the elevator to a stop as they reached the top floor. They stepped out into the entryway of a tea shop. The sign hanging over the shop read "Red Dragon Tea Shop."

"Uh, it's closed," the heiress noted aloud.

"Well then it's a good thing I have the key, isn't it?" Iroh said with a smile as he reached his hand into the interior of his coat and pulled a key out from a mystery pocket. He placed the key in the locked door and rotated it to open the entrance to the shop. After his date had entered, he closed and locked the door behind them.

"Why do you have the key to a tea shop in Republic City?"

"When I was a boy, my grandfather traveled around the world for various peace conferences," Iroh said as he led Asami into the kitchen and grabbed two teacups, handing them to the young lady. "As the Fire Lord after Ozai, he felt obligated to show up to as many conferences for peace as possible. Sometimes, if I begged him hard enough, he would let me come with him." Iroh filled a pitcher with water from a faucet and grabbed three jars of tea leaves and exited the kitchen, motioning for his date to follow him through the still unlit tea shop. "The second time he ever let me come with him on a trip, I was nine years old. We came here, to Republic City. I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw the city. There were ostrich-horse-drawn carriages everywhere, street vendors yelling at you to buy the food off of their carts, so many different kinds of people all in the same place! It was so exciting to finally see the big city I had heard so much about in school." The firebender stopped at a rounded booth, whose seats faced out towards a window. He gestured for Asami to sit down after he set the jars of tea leaves and the pitcher of water down on the table. He grabbed the candle sitting in the center of the table and lit it between his fingertips. Then he sat down next to his date. "The first thing we did in the city was come to this tea shop. The owner and my grandfather were, and still are, good friends, and he brought us out two cups of the best-selling tea in his shop. He sat down at the table and talked with us for about two hours." The Fire Nation prince set the teacups in front of him and filled them with cold water from the pitcher. He held each one up to his nose and exhaled, heating the water with his firebending so that steam rose from the cups. "During our conversation, the owner asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I told him that I wanted to travel around the world, keeping peace, just like my grandfather. In response to this, he leaned down closer to me and said, 'You are more like your grandfather than you know. You, too, shall accomplish great things at a young age.'" He laid out the jars and took a small scoop of leaves out from each one, putting the leaves in the cups full of steaming water. He slid one to Asami. "Every time I've come to Republic City since then, I've always made sure to stop by the shop and say hello to the owner. We have become very good friends. For my twenty-third birthday, he gave me an extra key to the tea shop and told me to come any time I want, so long as I leave a note each time I do." Asami smiled at Iroh's story, taking a sip from the cup the general had passed her.

"It seems the owner was right," she commented. "You are the General of the United Nations Forces at twenty-five." Iroh smirked.

"I suppose he was. But enough about me. Let's let the city do the talking for us," he stated, gesturing towards the window the pair faced as he put his arm around her shoulder. The city streets glistened in the dark of the night. They drank the rest of their tea in silence as they enjoyed the view.

After finishing her tea, Asami laid a gentle kiss on the general's lips. He set his tea down and wrapped his arms around her as the kiss became more charged and passionate. Eventually, the heiress broke the kiss.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Sato estate?" she suggested, setting her hand on his.

"I'd love to, Miss Asami," Iroh replied, and finished the last of his tea.

The two lovers finally exited the tea shop after Iroh had cleaned up and left his friend a note on the cash register. Iroh hailed another cab and told the driver to take them to the Sato Mansion. After receiving puzzled looks from the driver, he put the cab into gear and took them to their requested destination.

The pair exited the cab after paying their fare and headed up the steps to the mansion, ducking under the police tape barrier. As soon as they made it through the front entrance, Asami turned around and pushed Iroh into the now closed door, standing up taller to kiss him. The general's hands traveled down the heiress' back to her derriere. She broke the kiss and grabbed his hand, leading him to the master bedroom where they had been once before.

Iroh sat down on the edge of the four-post bed and watched his goddess walk towards him. She leaned over and kissed him, stepping forward to straddle his lap, resting her weight on her knees, which lay on either side of him on the bed. His hands eagerly explored every curve of her body as she pushed his shoulders down onto the plush bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands all over his chest as their lips, teeth, and tongues crashed together in a wave of passion. The general pushed her up from his chest and sat up to remove his shirt and jacket. He grabbed Asami's dress from the bottom and slowly lifted it off up her body and off her shoulders, enjoying the view of his goddess's body. She then stepped off him to take his pants and boxer-briefs off before ridding herself of her panties for the second time of the evening. She climbed back onto the general and lowered herself onto him.

Iroh was not expecting this. Every other time the two had made love there was a significant amount of foreplay beforehand, but her wet core enclosing around his length informed him that she didn't need the usual pre-coital attention. He moaned in enjoyment as Asami began taking his length in and out of her sex. Continuing her gyrations, she leaned over and kissed the general. He rested his hands on her hips to guide her up and down his shaft. Asami broke the kiss to sit back onto Iroh's member, resting her hands on her ankles as she arched her back. They moaned together in response to this pleasant change in the angle of penetration. The firebender reached one hand up the heiress' chest and gently touched her breasts and nipples. She threw her head back and let out a groan to the ceiling. Her long hair tickled his legs as it swayed from the force of his thrusts.

The pair maintained a slow, steady rhythm, which was different from their usual, aggressive style, but Iroh found himself enjoying this encounter more than any of their previous experiences together. He looked up at the goddess on top of him: her cheeks were flushed, hair fell in front of her face, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. He sat up, still continuing their rhythm, and kissed her chest, moving his lips up to her collarbone, then up her neck, and up to her jaw line, before joining his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed their bodies even closer together, intensifying the kiss. The general then flipped his mistress over into the missionary position. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust into her. They shared a moment of heated eye contact before Asami lifted her head up and started kissing the general's neck. The new position allowed Iroh to penetrate her more deeply than he could before. As his member ventured further and further into his partner, she hummed lightly in pleasure onto his neck. He felt the goosebumps form on his skin. She trailed her fingers lightly over his back as they rocked the four post bed.

He shifted his weight onto his elbow as he hovered over the heiress, sliding his left hand down to her rear. He pulled her hips up higher into the air as he found the perfect angle from which to hit her sweet spot.

"You don't disappoint, general," She whimpered into his ear before letting her head fall back to the bed. She reached to a different point on the bed to grab a pillow and placed it underneath her hips. Iroh took his hand back from underneath Asami's backside and trailed it up to her clitoris, lightly stroking it with his thumb. She moaned and tightened her grip on his hips with her legs, moving their pelvises another centimeter closer.

"You feel amazing," The firebender complimented his partner before diving his lips down to hers, laying a friction-filled kiss upon them. The heiress wrapped her arms around his back and gripped onto his shoulders. Her moans began to get louder. He increased the tempo of his thrusts slightly. Her grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Oh, Iroh," she cried out. He started making each thrust more forceful, generating more noise from the young woman. She started losing her ability to put real words into her utterances. Iroh applied slightly more pressure to her clitoris. She tightened all her core muscles around him.

"Ooh, Asami," he said breathily into the heiress' neck. He continued thrusting deeply into his partner. Her grip on his shoulders tightened even more. He could feel her fingernails making imprints on his skin as she groaned. He withdrew and re-entered one last time as they both called out together, their orgasms blending together as they slowed their motions down before stopping all together.

Iroh rested his head on Asami's chest for a few moments before the lightheadedness passed. He scooted up next to his lover on the bed and laid a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. She sat up and moved up to the head of the bed, grabbing the covers and pulling them down so that she could get in. She pat the bed next to her as an invitation for him to join her. He mustered up the last of his strength and crawled under the covers before lying down next to the heiress. She turned into him and laid her head on top of his chest, lightly dragging her hands over his shoulders and chest. He kissed the top of her head as he idly played with her hair.

"So," Asami said, breaking the blissful silence, "this is it."

"I suppose it is," Iroh found himself saying as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Tomorrow, at 6 AM, you'll be gone," she went on, a hint of sadness in her voice. He stopped the motion with his hand.

"Don't rub it in," He teased. "I have to go back to a ship filled with men. Sweaty, messy men, who I would never want to lay in a bed with as I catch the sweet aroma of their hair in my nostrils." Asami chuckled softly into his chest. "You get to stay in Republic City with the Avatar and rebuild a company."

"Well I might have the avatar, but I'll still be lonely after you leave," the melancholy tone returned to his goddess's voice.

"I'll be lonely too, Miss Asami." She lifted her head from his chest and stared into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the general once more before laying her head back down on his chest. "But I'll write whenever I think of you," he said, wrapping his arm around her back.

"You better," she mumbled into his neck, closing her eyes. He sighed. They were both mature enough to realize that they couldn't take their relationship with them to their separate locations. It would get too complicated too fast and destroy what they had created in the past two weeks. He rubbed her back softly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The general opened his eyes to wake at the same time he awoke every morning: 5:15. The one thing he hadn't awoken to every morning of his life: a beautiful woman, sleeping naked in his arms. He kissed the back of her shoulder gently, lightly brushing his fingertips up and down her arm. Asami stirred and turned to the face of the firebender. She kissed his lips with sleepy eyes.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" She asked with eyes closed. He swept her hair from off of her face to behind her ear. He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I am," he replied softly. She opened her eyes once more and looked at the man she had spent so much of the last two weeks together. He sat up in the bed and stretched before venturing out from under the covers to gather his clothes. Asami sat up in the bed and observed as her prince charming clothed himself and finished lacing his shoes. He sat back down on the bed and kissed her one last time. Their lips and tongues moved together in harmony for a few moments as the two lovers said to each other what their words couldn't. Iroh finally broke the kiss. Their foreheads touched as he remained seated next to his goddess.

"Farewell, Miss Asami," he said, pecking her on the lips one last time before standing up to exit the room.

"Goodbye, Iroh," she returned, watching the general exit the room and head down the stairs.

* * *

General Iroh sat at his desk, reorganizing the paperwork he forgot he had strewn across his floor during the previous night. He heard two loud knocks at his door.

"Permission to enter, sir," a member of his crew requested.

"Permission granted," he returned.

"Good morning, General Iroh," the crew member greeted his general as he walked into the room.

"Good morning, Lee," Iroh reciprocated. "Is everything ready for our departure?"

"Yes, sir," Lee answered.

"Perfect. We will leave in five minutes to be exactly on time," The general commented, turning his eyes back to his papers. "Did you have a good time at the party last night?"

"Yes, sir. Commander Bumi sure knows how to mix a drink," Lee laughed. "Did you enjoy yourself? I didn't see very much of you."

"Maybe that should tell you whether I enjoyed myself or not," Iroh said, trying to suppress a smile. "Please alert the rest of the crew of our on-time departure."

* * *

**Author's note: There you go! The final installment of "Recollections." Sorry it was a bit wordy, but I decided I wanted to get a little sappy towards the end there. I hope you enjoyed the smuttiest Irosami fanfic (I'm talking in terms of number of scenes) on fanfiction(dotcom)! Thanks again for all the follows and faves! They are very appreciated. **


End file.
